El festival de Konoha
by Misao Sanzenin
Summary: en konoha se realiza un festibal al año donde todo puede pasar xD capitulo 5 subido!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **Naruto ni nada que tenga q ver con la serie me pertenece, y si fuera así seria muy feliz xD o simplemente todos estarían muertos.

(pensamientos)

acciones

(NA: tonteras mías)

**El festival de Konoha**

Eh aquí un nuevo día en Konoha donde celebramos el festival de la aldea, pero como eso no es importante, vamos a buscar a quienes si lo son, y no me refiero a los Power Ranger noooo, sino a nuestros queridos y amados amigos: el grupo 7 de los genins de Konoha. (NA: eso salio del alma xD …Inner-Misao: tu no tienes alma BAKA! ¬¬)

Naruto: sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Que bonito peinado nuevo, apuesto que es para nuestra cita de esta tarde a eso de las 7 en el festival de konoha?

Sakura: naruto, crees tu que YO iría CONTIGO al festival? Osea hello, en que mundo vives y además no es un peinado nuevo, lo llevo desde que me tuve que cortar el pelo para salvarte el trasero ¬¬

Sasuke: (a mi si me parece nuevo pero eso me da igual) …

Sakura: SASUKE-KUUUUUUN! Ohayo! Sasuke-kun quieres ir al festival conmigo hoy a eso de las 7?

Sasuke: ¬¬Uu no gracias, por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy el antisocial del cuento ¬¬

Naruto: si, si, eso el es el antisocial mejor invítame a mi que soy el protagonista dattebayo!

Kakashi: mejor vamos todos juntos y asunto arreglado (NA: y este de donde salio O.o? te voy a demandar por salir cuando no te digo! ¬¬)

Naruto: ka…kashi-sensei! Y de donde has salido? (NA: eso mismo quiero saber yo o.o)

Kakashi: (de donde has salido? con voz burlona baka! Del mismo lugar que tu pos ¬¬) jejeje naruto no hagas tantas preguntas y mejor respóndanme a lo que dije

Sakura: pero kakashi-sensei, no cree que algunos aquí no queremos ir todos juntos? Jejeje (Inner: kuso! yo quiero ir con sasuke-kun no te metas viejo pervertido, mejor vete a leer tus libros raritos esos!)

Sasuke: (que nadie entiende la palabra antisocial ¬¬?) me rehusó, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer (como moler a palos a mi super brother, eso claro si lo encuentro)

Naruto: ok! Yo si estoy de acuerdo kakashi-sensei, no como esos dos que no tienen sentido de la diversión (jojo ahora kakashi-sensei me considerara su alumno preferido y me pagara la GRAN cuenta que debo en Ramen Ishikaru, dattebayo!)

Kakashi: jojojo parece que naruto es el único que esta de acuerdo conmigo (no creas que por eso te voy a pagar tus cuentas ¬¬ xD) y eso nos da un total de dos contra dos, tendremos que decidir a la antigua, y es… (NA: redoble de tambores por favor -.-)

Naruto: (vamos a tener un batalla donde el equipo que come mas ramen gana dattbayo)

Sakura: (mier… se me rompió una uña! ToT)

sasuke: (…)

(NA: parece que al único que le importa esto es a naruto xD)

kakashi: …tirando la moneda a cara o cruz! (NA: taran… Inner: y para esa we… me haces tocar esta mier… de tambor barato ¬¬?)

naruto: o.o pero kakashi-sensei yo quiero una batalla de ramen! (ToT)

kakashi: shhh… naruto que te aseguro que ganamos (crio de mir…coles) (NA: xD)

sakura: como es eso de te aseguro ¬¬? Sasuke-kun no dejemos que hagan trampa!

Sasuke: …no me importa, por mi que hagan lo que quieran…

Kakashi: muy bien nuestro equipo escoge cara, asi q ustedes son cruz (xD) tira la moneda y sale cara jojojo parece que hemos ganado, como esto debe ser obra del destino (xDDDDDDDD) (NA: destino? Ni que fueras neji hablando así xD apuesto a que esa moneda tiene dos caras - Inner: ooh! Bravo Misao eres sorprendente, no sabia que las monedas tenias dos caras xDDD. No me refería a eso ¬¬)

Sakura: rayos, perdimos ¬¬

Sasuke: …

Naruto: se han dado cuenta qua ya pasaron cuatro horas y el festival esta a punto de empezar? ¬¬

Kakashi: ok! Entonces nos vamos

Y asi se fueron al festivalazo que de seguro les trajo unos series problemitas… (NA: jojo xD)

Fin del capi 1!

OK! Critíquenme por q me lo merezco, SOY UN ASCO Y LO SE! No me importa por q se q nadie en su vida me dejaría un review xDDD es mi primer fic y espero q sea el ultimo . mas lo escribí por una apuesta q me hicieron y tengo q ganarla xD a ver si mañana subo otro cap.

Bueno me despido y chaus!


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar al festival, su sensei inmediatamente se separo de ellos y se fue a donde estaban Jiraiya, Iruka y tsunade que ya estaban todos borrachos xD. Sakura, sasuke y naruto se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que su sensei los había abandonado y en eso escuchan unos gritos muy familiares… (NA: xD)

Lee: ESTE ES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!

Gai: así es lee! (estoy tan orgulloso de ti lee TToTT) Lee! Demostrémosle al mundo el poder de la juventud!

Lee: Oh! Gai-sensei! (TT-TT) -Lee y Gai se tiran al precipicio sin mirar hacia abajo-

Sakura y naruto: O.O oooooooooh! Lee y su sensei se han suicidado!

Sasuke: bakas ¬¬ que no ven que saltaron del bonji (NA: decía SALTO BONJI con letras enormes y brillantes que se podían ver desde la cuidad de la ola xD)

Innari: mira abuelo un salto bonji (NA: xD)

Abuelo: (NA: no recuerdo el nombre xDUu) ho! Aquí en la ciudad de la ola nunca hacen esa clase de cosas (NA: mmm… no pregunten xD)

Naruto y sakura: eee…eto XDUu a ya sabíamos

Sasuke: -solo mueve la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-

Sakura: bueno, bueno mejor vamos a ver los juegos, quieres ir conmigo sasuke-kun?

Naruto: pero sakura-chan! Yo también quiero ir al bonji! Anda vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, (NA: y así se fueron cinco minutos -.-Uu) vamos, vamos…

Sakura: ESTA BEIN! Pero cállate ¬¬ (este niño ya me tiene harta ¬¬ Inner: no se como lo aguantas, yo que tu lo mando a volar de un puñetazo ¬¬)

Shikamaru: naruto, mejor cállate que pareces gallina en el gallinero (NA: xD?) eres muy problemático ¬¬

Naruto: hola shikamaru y tu de donde has salido O.o? (NA: no de nuevo porfa -.-Uu)

Ino: shikamaru que hac… oh veo que has encontrado a una frontuda, una gallina y un galanazo (kyaaaa que suerte tengo ahora podré raptarme a sasuke-kun!) –cara de pervertida-

Sakura: y donde esta chouji? Nos andarán los dos solitos como tortolitos…

Shikamaru: (estas loca! O.o yo con esta desquiciada ni a la esquina -.-) claro que no! es que chouji esta con asuma en una parrillada (típico)

Sasuke: bueno ya estuvo no! Se me acalambran los pies de tanto oír estupideces como esta, será mejor que se muevan rápido por que me hacen perder mi valioso tiempo ¬¬ (bakas ¬¬) (NA: a miercale xD dejo salir el sasuke que lleva dentro xD Inner: madre mía llamen a los bomberos, a la CIA, a emergencia, a mi abuelita que se nos enojo el uchihita xD! Toing -.-) –se escucho un silencio grande- (NA: el silencio de escucha xD?)

Naruto: …emmm… bueno y como decía yo quiero ir al bonji como el cejas encrespadas

Kiba: al bonji! Naruto puesto a que no te atreves a saltar

Sakura: y tu de donde has salido O.o? (NA: y dale ¬¬)

Kiba: aquí en los arbustos haciendo cosas

Todos: …ok! No nos digas que…

Naruto: kiba! Te hecho una carrera al bonji para ver si salto o no

Kiba: -ya llevaba cinco metros de distancia corriendo- jaja… que pasa no vas a correr xD?

Naruto: esperame tramposo…

Sakura: …eto… y tu ino-cerda que vas hacer? Supongo que irte con tu noviecito a molestar a otra parte… (y así yo me voy con sasuke-kun al túnel del amor Inner: vamos sakura que esta es tu oportunidad xD y la mía, no lo arruines ¬¬)

Ino: ja! Ni creas que te voy a dejar a sasuke-kun para ti solita… yo también me voy con ustedes (ya veras frontuda, ya veras como me voy a deshacer de ti ¬¬)

Shikamaru: bueno como yo aquí sobro me voy de aquí… (prefiero ver como un par de toditos de lanza al precipicio que ver como dos tontas pelean por un cretino)

Que problemático… -se va caminando- (NA: mier… me duele la espalda TT-TT Inner: a quien le importa ¬¬? A nadie! Ahora sigue escribiendo ¬¬)

Y así quedo la cosa: kiba y naruto se fueron a suicidar al bonji, digo saltar,

sakura e Ino se quedaron con sasuke, y Shikamaru fue donde kiba y naruto (NA: mejor dicho va a tener que reconocer los cuerpos de kiba y naruto cuando se los lleven a la morgue xD

En el bonji… (NA: que tanto con el bonji ¬¬ como si fuera el único juego del festival)

Kiba: vamos naruto, que pasa tienes miedo? (xDDD)

Naruto: cla… claro que no! (E… es que solo de mirar abajo me dan ganas de bomitar… TToTT)

Kiba: entonces que esperas y salta! (que bien naruto esta muerto de miedo! Si sigue así yo ganare!)

Naruto: (mier… tendré que saltar… bueno intentare hacerlo… TToTT) listo me voy a lanzar! –naruto abre sus brazos y salta, pero se da cuenta de que…- (NA: Tararan… xD)

Fin del capitulo 2

Jojojo eh aquí el capi 2! Pero que conste que solo lo escribí por que me lo pidieron… muchas gracias por los review enserio!

**_Kagome1013, tere-chan y haruno-mackita_** Muchas gracias

Me despido chaus!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: (mier… tendré que saltar… bueno intentare hacerlo… TToTT) listo me voy a lanzar! –naruto abre sus brazos y salta-

Pero se da cuenta de que la cuerda hace unos ruidos extraños… (NA: xD)

Naruto: AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESTA COSA SE ESTA ROMPIEN… EN… -PAFF! Se escucha a naruto estrellarse con en el piso- (NA: esta demas decir que eran unos 20 metros xDUu)

Kiba: naruto! Estas bie… (mier… naruto se murio! TToTT Y ahora que hago! Oh! Rayos y si creen que yo lo obligue y me mandan a la cárcel o.o! ehhh… será mejor que me valla) –se va silbando-

Señor raro: oye tu! Que no vas a ver como esta tu amigo? (NA: cuando sean personas comunes que quisieron figurar, solo digamos que es un señor raro n.nUu)

Kiba: amigo? Yo O.o? nunca lo eh visto! –sale corriendo-

Shikamaru: -que llego cinco minutos después- (NA: es que camina lento xDUu) eh? Ala? Por que rayos hay tanta gente aquí?

Señor raro: oye tu niño, conoces a este chico?

Shikamaru: (aaah? Si es naruto! Mier… este chico es muy problemático, otra vez me meterá en problemas… ¬¬) yo? Nop! Jamás lo había visto… -se va caminando con las manos en la cabeza- (NA: que buenos amigos ¬¬)

Mejor dejemos esto para después, por que al pareces ese viejo raro le seguirá preguntando a todos los que pasan por hay.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del festiva…

Ten ten: neji! Neji!

Neji: que quieres…

Ten ten: por que no juegas al tiro al blanco y ganas un peluche para mi? Porfis! (NA: xD)

Neji: por que tendría que hacerlo ¬¬?

Ten ten: porfa, es que es un pony muy bonito! Es de color arcoiris…

Neji: (NANI? PONY DE COLOR ARCOIRIS O.O! si es el pony que pienso… no, no puede ser ese o.o) cual pony? Jeje…

Ten ten: ese mira –ten ten apunta a un pequeño peluche en forma de pony de color arcoiris- anda, di que si

Neji: (no lo puedo creer! Es el legendario pony arcoiris! Había escucho de el por unos viejos catálogos pero… tengo que tenerlo o !) claro ganare ese pony para mi… digo para ti… jejeje… (NA: les explico! Uno de los grandes secretos de Hyuuga Neji, es que colecciona ponys de peluche xD y el pony arcoiris como neji dijo, es una legenda xDDDD Inner: colecciona ponys xDDDD!)

Neji: -lee las instrucciones del juego- _10 puntos un cheque en blanco _(no es importante… -.-),_ 50 puntos un vale de descuento en Ramen Ishikaru _(no me sirve… -.-) _y 100 puntos un pony arcoiris_ (eso si! nOn!) (NA: CHEQUE EN BLANCO TTOTT!)

Ten ten: neji! Apurate… que hay muchos juegos que ver… -.-

Neji: ¬¬ esto es mas importante ¬¬

Después de que neji lanzara veinte kunais, le dio al de 100 y se llevo su peluche… (NA: 20 intentos para llevarse un caballos de patas cortas! Yo me quedo con el cheque en blanco TToTT Inner: llore sola xD)

Neji: jojojo… por fin los conseguí… (ahora tendré que buscarle un lugar en mi repisa para poner a mi nuevo pony! Siii… uno mas para la colección. Quizás lo ponga junto al rosado y al morado de pelo amarillo nOn!)

Ten ten: oh! Muchas gracias neji, nunca habías gastado tanto dinero en mi… (bueno la verdad es que nunca has gastado nada, siempre lo paga todo lee xD) ya me lo puedes entregar... (NA: si que gasto dinero, por que cada tiro le costo 500 yens O.o Inner: 500 YENS CADA UNO! En mi vida gastaría eso por un mono de piel sintética inflamable -.-)

Neji: entregártelo ¬.¬? (ni que estuviera loco! Es mío numas ¬.¬) emmm… mira ten ten! Un nuevo modelo de kunais explosivos! (xD)

Ten ten: -se gira para verlos- DONDE O.O! oye hay no hay na… -se gira otra vez pero neji ya no estaba- neji O.o?

Neji: -corriendo- siii! Por fin eres mio! Ahora vamos a mi casita que te voy a probar un vestidito de pony que tenia guardado para ocasiones así! nOn! (NA: emmm… nani O.o?)

En otra parte del festival, están sasuke, ino y sakura.

Ino: cállate frentuda! Que no ves que sasuke-kun quiere entrar conmigo!

Sakura: que acaso eres tonta! (de hecho lo eres) sasuke-kun quiere entrar CONMIGO! No con una CERDA como tu!

Sasuke: (no quiero entrar con ninguna ¬¬) me hacen perder el tiempo, mejor me voy a cas… -no alcanza a terminar su frase cuando es arrastrado de los dos brasos a manos de ino y sakura- (NA: o.o/)

Sakura e ino sentaron a sasuke en medio de las dos y empezó el paseo…

Fin del capitulo 3

Ahhhhh! Tengo mucho sueño mañana sigo vale? Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Enserio se los agradezco mucho! Espero q les guste esta estupidez por q a mi no xD! Ah! Y descuiden por que mañana sabrán si naruto esta vivo o no xDDD! Yap chaus!

**_Kagome1013, tere-chan, haruno-mackita, aradio akimichi _**Muchas grcasi!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura e ino sentaron a sasuke en medio de las dos y empezó el paseo…

Sakura: (por que tenemos que ir con esta cerda ¬¬? Yo debería ser la única con sasuke-kun ¬¬)

Ino: (ya vamos a la mitad del pasado y ni sakura ni sasuke-kun han dicho nada ¬¬ AH! TENGO QUE DESHACHERME DE SAKURA! . !)

Sasuke: (esto no es posible o.o estoy sentado con dos chicas O.o! esto arruinara mi reputación . , será mejor que busque una forma para escaparme de aquí ¬¬ pero como… ¬¬? mmm… ya se!) –sasuke hace unos sellos en silencio- bushin no jutsu… -salta rápidamente y deja en medio de las dos una replica de sombra para el escaparse sin problemas- (NA: si seguro que nadie noto ¬¬ Inner: tendrían que ser muy tontas esas dos xD!)

Sasuke: jajajaja! Parece que mi plan a dado resultado ahora solo me tendré que esconder en algún lugar por si se dan cuenta que no soy yo xD! (sii sasuke eres el mejor ò.ó! dominare el mundo! Jajajajaja) (NA: e-e-e-e… no! xD)

Sasuke entra corriendo a una tienda que había cerca, pero esa tienda tenia algo muy especial… (NA: xDDD!)

Señor raro: ip! mira nada mas a quien ip! Tenemos aquí ip!

Señor raro 2: tienes ip! Razón ip! Si es ip! Uchiha sasuke ip!

Sasuke: eto… o.oUu lo siento creo que me eh equivo… -no alcanzo a terminar cuando un viejo le mete una botella en la boca y le hace tomar sake hasta el fondo- (NA: xDUu)

Sasuke: -glup, glup, glup…- a..a…a.. creo que me siento mal .!

Señor raro: (NA: mejor dicho señor borracho xD) anda toma otra! –y le mete otra- (NA: pobre sasukito xDDD!)

Sasuke: ya… déjenme ip! –sale corriendo pero no podía ver bien- mier… no puedo ip! Ver nada ip! Que es eso ip? Una carpa ip! Será mejor que ip! entre hay . ip! (NA: ip! xD! Inner: que tu también te embriagaste ¬¬? xD!)

(NA: Sasuke entro en una carpa, pero será la carpa que creo que es O.o? Inner: déjame adivinar ¬¬ es una carpa de colores donde hay payasos y seres raros que hacen algún tipo de espectáculo ¬¬? Eee… xD!)

Payaso: oh! Por favor pasa, tu eres el chico nuevo que hemos contratado? Te estábamos esperando…

Sasuke: que yo que? .

Payaso: por favor muéstrame lo que puedes hacer

Sasuke: (que rayos O.o? mejor me lo hecho aunque me siento un poco mal .) **-sasuke hace unos sellos y…- KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! . (NA: imagínense como salio ese katon con todo el alcohol que tomo sasuke xD) **

**Payaso: -todo quemado- oh! Sugoi! Eres un traga fuegos! (NA: para los que no saben que es un traga fuegos, es una persona que escupe fuego por la boca y generalmente están en los circos xD!)**

**Sasuke: un que? Oye pero no deberias estar muerto ip!**

**Payaso: entonces estas contratado, esperame voy a buscar a mi jefe!**

**Sasuke: oye espera no quie… (me siento mal .) -sasuke se desmaya-**

**Ya creo que dejaremos a sasuke para después xD! Busquemos a naruto, si es que esta vivo… (NA: les informo que a naruto se lo llevaron los paramédicos, así que no se preocupen Inner: y quien lo esta . ?)**

**Paramédico: no hay caso doctor, el chico no responde…**

**Doctor: tienes razon, sera mejor que lo demos por muerto…**

**Mientras ellos daban por muerto a naruto, alguien intentaba revivirlo, pero no nadie común nooo! Sino el mismísimo…**

**Kyuubi: eh! Chico… que nos vas a despertar? Eh? Acaso eres tan patético que no puedes resistir esa pequeña caída? Eh? Pues claro que lo eres… eres un pobre imbecil que no puede hacer nada por si solo ¬¬ tendré que revivirte otra vez ¬¬ pero que te quede claro que esta sera la ultima! Eh? (NA: eh? eh? eh? jojojo parece que naruto ah revivido mas veces que goku xD! Inner: ya metió al goku ¬¬)**

**Naruto poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos…**

**Naruto: -se levanta de golpe- AH! QUE RAYOS! ME PASO! DATTEYO! (NA: xDUu Inner: que no abría los ojos despacio ¬¬?)**

**Paramédico: oh! Doctor tiene que ver esto! El chico se ha despertado!**

**Doctor: impresionante… en mis 40 años de medico nunca había visto algo como esto… (NA: si tiene 40 años como medico, cuantos años tiene O.o? Inner: cuenta de atrás para adelante xD ¬¬)**

**Naruto: que me paso… (ah! Ya recuerdo! Me caí del bonji y…) UN MOMENTO! DONDE ESTA KIBA Y LOS DEMAS! (me abandonaron O.O? no puede ser TT-TT) pero ya verán ¬¬ me vengare de ellos ò.ó! (NA: que vengativo el niño xD! Inner: yo te ayudo! Me encantan las venganzas ò.ó! ¬¬?)**

**Fin del capitulo 4!**

**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado n.n, mañana subo otro ok? Ah! Y les pido disculpas por el retraso, es que eh tenido un problemitas técnico xD! Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**_Kagome1013, tere-chan, haruno-mackita, aradio akimichi, haruno-sakuma, misasusaku_ Muchas gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

(NA:** ADVERTENCIA! **En este capitulo pienso y en todos los que sigue, pienso ridiculizar al máximo a nuestros queridos y amados personajes! Por favor leer, reír y luego opinar bawjajaja! Inner: yo no me hago responsable por las tonteras que ponga esta cosa que camina en cuatro patas -.-Uu OYE! YO NO CAMINO EN CUATRO PATAS, bueno no siempre ¬.¬ ah! y otra cosa, en este capi aparecen ninjas del sonido y de la arena SIN CO-MEN-TA-RIOS! O !) bueno aunque en este no se ridiculizan tanto…

Naruto: que comience mi venganza!

(NA: se que parece apresurado pero vamos a dejar a naruto para después, por que esa venganza necesita un poco de ayuda BWAJAJAJAJAJA! Inner: no será que aun no se ocurre nada ¬¬? Shhhh… cállate ¬¬ BAKA!)

En un lugar "X" del festival están tres chicos con una bandana con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la arena… (NA: lugar "X" por que están parados encima de una X gigante, y no preguntes de donde salieron esos tres por que no se ¬¬! Así que digamos que salieron de un hoyo negro, esos que aparecen y desaparecen de cualquier lado xDUu Inner: … . -silbando-)

Gaara: donde estamos…

Temari: evidentemente que no en la aldea…

Kankurou: creo que estamos en konoha…

Gaara: eso explica tantos seres extraños por todos lados…

Temari: no son extraños, esto parece ser un festival o algo así… (bueno que para gaara todos son extraños menos el -.-Uu)

Kankurou: saben esto me recuerda a mi abuelita, ella siempre me traía a lugares asi cuando era pequeño…

Gaara: (abuela O.o? Debe ser otro ser extraño)

Temari: (fue pequeño O.o?) siento un olor muy familiar… O.O es, es… PAPAS FRITAS! (NA: papas fritas, patatas fritas, patatitas como querían llamarles xD!) –corre hacia un puesto de papas fritas- Ñam… Ñam! Me las ñam debo ñam comer todas ñam! O.O

Kankurou: mier… o.oUu olvide que temari es adicta a las papas fritas… o.o (y eso me recuerda que gaara…) BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Gaara: (y a este que le picó O.o?)

Kankurou: -corre al puesto de papas y trae algunas en las manos- (NA: se dan cuenta que ni le pagan al vendedor XD?) gaarita! (XD) mira lo que te traje! –le muestra sus manos aceitosas llenas de papas- (NA: xDDD)

Gaara: O.O! kan… kankurou jejeje… hermanito mayor! Jejeje… QUE VAS HACER CON ESAS PAPAS O.O?

Kankurou: que crées n.n?

Gaara : no se… esto… dárselas a os niños pobres n.nUu? o.o

Kankurou: nop! Que los pobres se mueran de hambre bwajajajaja! (NA: xD) MUERE GAARA MUERE! BWAJAJAJAJA

Gaara: -gaara se hecha a corre y kankurou lo persigue- que haces baka! Sabes que soy alérgico a los alimentos que provienen de la tierra TToTT! TEMARI AYUDAME! TTOTT! (NA: xDDDD Inner: xDDDD kankurou ídolo no te mueras nunca! xDDD)

Temari: -tragándoselas todas- ñam… ñam…! Icas papitas nOn! Ñam…

Gaara seguía corriendo pero era mas rápido que kankurou asi que se adelanto fácilmente dejándolo atrás.

Sin darse cuenta choca con un bicho de peluche en forma de osos panda, este tenia en sus manos unos globos de colores…

Osito: -con voz chillona- holaaaaaaaaa amiguitoooo!

Gaara: O.O –cara de traumado-

Osito: soy tu amigo el sr. Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaanda!

Gaara: O.O –cara de traumado- (NA: xDDD)

Osito: toma te regalo un globito rojo que combina con tu ropa y cabello n.n

Gaara: -mira el globo y mira al panada, tratando de procesar lo que veía y escuchaba- O.O ALEJATE SER EXTRAÑO! ALIEN PREISTORICO DE PELUCHE! –se va corriendo-

En eso al panda se le acerca otro peluche gigante vestido de rana…verde… o.o

Rana: orochimaru-sama!

Osito: -se saca la cabeza de peluche- que quieres kabuto… ¬¬

Rana: -tambien sacándose la cabeza- orochimaru-sama, que estaba haciendo O.o?

Orochimaru: sabes los niños de hoy son muy agresivos… ya ni siquiera aceptan un inofensivo globo…

Kabuto: pero orochimaru-sama nuestra misión no es regarles esos globos envenenados a los niños comunes, sino dárselo a sasuke-kun para llevarlo a nuestra guarida…

Orochimar: ya lo se baka! Pero… mejor ponte la cabeza de nuevo y sigamos con nuestro trabajo…

Kauto: hai! (NA: eso fue raro o.oUu Inner: muy raro o.oUu)

Fin del Capi 5!

Bueno este capitulo fue muy corto xD a que digo si todos son iguales xDDD! Bueno le doy las gracias a mi querida y amada (Inner: si claro xD) hermana Chii Zaoldyeck, por darme están grandiosas ideas (Inner: gracias baka! n.n!) también muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!

**_Kagome1013, tere-chan, haruno-mackita, aradio akimichi, haruno sakuma, mirisasusaku y solitaire soul. _**Muchas gracias!


End file.
